Arthur and themget pierced
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur and all of them get body parts peirced. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them get pireced

* * *

Arthur will get his belly button pierced in this story. Mrs. Read is letting Arthur get any part of him except she doesn't want him to get his penis pireced. She knows it is a senitive part of him. She wants his circumcised penis to stay ring free. So he picked his belly button. She thinks that will be cool. She supports that decision. So he will have that pierced. But Rattles will chose his penis. His mom will yell at him for getting that part done. He will get in trouble because he will get in there.

"I think that is cool," said Mrs. Read, "Glad you won't get your penis pireced."

"I respect my penis is why," said Arthur, "So i choose my belly button."

"I am happy you chose that," said , "Everyone has a belly button or navel if you will."

"That is true," said Arthur, "So yes i will get that part pireced."

"Then let's take you to get it done," said Mrs. Read, "To the mall we go then."

She took him to millcreek mall to get his belly button pireced. He was hoping for that day for awile. He has enough money to get a ring with a real saphire in it. It is meant for pireced parts. He has his shirt pulled up for it. And Megan the one who does it is getting his belly button ready for pirecing. She done many of them before. So it is easy for her to do it to Arthur. She smiled at him for getting it done. She loves seeing belly buttons on males. She has a husband and three boys.

"Okay it is in," said Megan, "How does it feel?"

"It sure is," said Arthur, "It hurt a bit but i am happy about getting it done."

"That is normal," said Megan, "You was so good i will give you this extra ring when you want to change it."

"That is nice of you," said Arthur, "I see Francine with her ears pierced."

"It sure is," said Mrs. Read, "She also did her belly button done as well."

Arthur showed Francine his new belly button ring. She thinks it is cool. She smiled at him for getting it done. She has a crush on him. And pirecings are in style at that school. Which is Elwood City High School. So yes they are teenagers now. Buster is going to get his belly button pireced. And Bud going to get his right ear pireced. And his belly button as well.

"She is good at it Bud," said Arthur, "She did my belly button as you can tell."

"That is good," said Bud, "So it is my belly button and right ear done."

"Hold still," said Megan, "I will do them both."

"That is good," said Bud, "I will do just as you said."

Bud did as she said. He got them both done. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	2. That is cool

Arthur and them get pireced

* * *

Buster will also get his belly button pireced and Prunella her ears. Slink being a closet gay will get his ears pireced. Binky and Molly got their tounges pireced and will kiss. And get them locked together. Because one is a ring and one is a regular thing. So they will get locked into a french kiss. Kind of like if two kissed while chewing gum while wearing braces. Tounge rings can do the same thing. Muffy and Buster has braces on their teeth. So they chewed gum once while kissing and locked together.

"So yes my belly button," said Buster, "Just like Arthur who is my best friend."

"Very well," said Megan, "I love seeing belly buttons of males."

"Yes of course," said Buster, "I love my belly button."

"It is a nice one," said Megan, "Same as Arthur's of course."

"Belly buttons are nice," said Buster, "It reminds us where the umbical cord was once at."

She done him in his belly button. Pireced that is in fact. After that Prunella got both her ears pireced. She has phinstone because she can't afford real diamonds. Rhinestones are kind of like diamonds only less in value. After that she did the same to Slink. He is with another boy. Little do they know Slink is a gay boy. That he wants sex with another boy.

"Good you got yours done," said Arthur, "As in getting your belly button pireced after all."

"Yes of course," said Buster, "I think it is cool after all."

"Yours is regular," said Arthur, "Check what i got on mine."

"Wow a saphire," said Buster, "I think that is cool."

"I also think yours is cool," said Arthur, "I saved up the money to get mine."

After that they went home. Next chapter they will go to school. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	3. Binky and Molly tounge rings locked

Arthur and them get pireced

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. That high school pirecings are in. Arthur is showing his pierced belly button to Ladonna and Fern. They think it is cool. They saw Binky and Molly french kissing. Both has their tounges pireced. Both different types of tounge rings. One is a ring and the other kind of like Arthur's belly button ring. Their tounge rings locked together in french kiss. The school nurse unlocked them without removing their rings. She told them not to french kiss for a long time. As long as their tounges are pireced that is.

"Glad our tounges aren't pierced," said Arthur, "The tounge is a senitive parts after all."

"I am also glad," said Francine, "And glad we didn't get our private parts pireced as well."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Last part i wan't pierced is my penis."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Last part i want pierced is my vagina."

"Same as our tounges," said Arthur, "After all you will taste that on that part."

Sue Ellen got her ears and belly button pierced. So she is showing them off to Arthur and them. She is glad she got it done. She will never get her tounge pierced. She is a smart girl after all. Same goes for her genitals. She knows how senitive them parts are. So she picked her ears and belly button. She loves it. She knows how popular piercings are at that school.

"That is cool," said Arthur, "I have one in my belly button."

"It sure is," said Sue Ellen, "And can i see yours?"

"You sure can," said Arthur, "Here it is now."

"That is cool," said Sue Ellen, "Is that a real sapphire?"

"It sure is," said Arthur, "And yes it is a real sapphire."

Binky and Molly are getting teashed by other kids for their tounge rings locking incident early that day. That was embarrsing for them. Rattles is planning to get his penis pierced. And Slink was seen with a picture of a half naked male in his locker. Arthur and them wonder about that. Fern and Buster thinks Slink is a gay boy. And they are right by the way.

"I think he is gay," said Fern, "That is why i think he has that picture."

"I think your right," said Buster, "And he has a pierced left ear."

"I want you two find out for sure," said Arthur, "You two are decetives after all."

"He is right," said Francine, "So you can look into it."

They are looking into it now. Next chapter they will find out he is gay. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. More pirecings

Arthur and them get pireced

* * *

Binky and Molly are getting teased a bit for having their pierced tounges locked. Them two are glad they are freed from it. Rattles will get his penis pierced. Bud will get his belly button pierced. D.W. and Emily their ears. They are at the mall now. D.W. will go first then Bud. Rattles is at another place to get his done. One that can pirece private parts. So not at the mall. D.W., Emily, and Bud are at the mall. They know Megan does a good job. It is after school of course after all.

"Here you go," said Megan, "Your ears are pireced now."

"I am glad i got it done," said D.W., "Now you can do my belly button."

"Lift your shirt up," said Megan, "Good now to pirece it."

"That is good," said D.W., "It only hurt a little bit."

"I did your brother's belly button," said Megan, "He has a sapphire in his after all."

She did all three of them. They are happy now. D.W. has a diamond in her's, Emily's earings are silver, and Bud an emerald in his. His belly button that is. Rattles is now seen with his pants and underwear down. His genitals are showing. He is getting his penis pireced after all. That woman seen many boys penises. Well the ones that had them pireced anyway after all.

"Okay here it goes," said that woman, "There your penis is now pireced."

"That hurt a bit," said Rattles, "Wow my penis looks better now."

"Careful when you wash it," said that woman, "You can pull up your underwear and pants up now."

"I will be careful," said Rattles, "Wait until i show it to my mom."

"She might like it," said that woman, "I know i do after all."

He did show it to his mom. She grounded him for getting that pireced. She thinks it could cause his penis to fall off. Rattles knows it won't. It was his choice to make. Arthur sees D.W., Emily, and Bud with them pirecings. Bud is topless. His nipples and pireced belly button is showing. Arthur the same. And all of the kids are barefoot as well. Their toes are showing.

"They look cool," said Arthur, "Any reason we are all barefoot?"

"They sure are," said Bud, "And we are barefoot because feet are meant to be bare."

"I am glad you kids are barefoot," said Mrs. Read, "I sure love feet and the best part of them are the toes."

"We do all have 10 toes," said Arthur, "I also love my feet and toes."

Next chapter Slink comes out the closet. After Fern and Buster proved he is a gay teenaged boy. His mom might have his balls cut off. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	5. Rattles dies

Arthur and them get pireced

* * *

Arthur is glad he got his belly button pierced. Rattles has no idea his penis will fall off. His penis is pireced after all. He could die from a loss of all his blood. His penis will turn black just as it falls off. If he survives he would get his sack and balls removed. His mom wants him to remove that ring from it. Or to use antibiotic cream on it. Arthur knows not to get his penis pireced. He knows how senitive it is. Same as the tounge. So he got his belly button pireced instead after all why not.

"I won't get a tattoo or pirecing there," said Arthur, "I like the way my genitals the way they are now."

"Same here," said Buster, "My genitals as well."

"Same as us females," said Francine, "After all we also have senitive genitals. You males have penises and females vagina's."

"That is true," said Fern, "We can reproduce with them oneday."

"That is the plan," said Arthur, "So we must take good care of our genitals."

They agree with Arthur fully. We see Rattles is naked as the day he was born. He has no idea his penis will soon fall off him. And that he will die after it falls off do to losing all his blood. It is slowly turning black. His penis that is. And a crack is forming on the base of it where it is attached to the top half of his scrotum. He feels pain there but he is ignoring it for now. It turned black and it fell off he is in bad pain he is bleeding to death. His mom found him lifeless and no blood on him it is on the floor.

"Arthur and them Rattles is dead," said Binky, "His penis fell off him do to the pirecing there."

"That is sad," said Arthur, "I will never get my penis pireced."

"It sure is," said Buster, "That is the worst death a male can die of."

"It sure is sad," said Brain, "It is the worst death a male can die of like you said."

"It is sad," said Fern, "I might be a girl but i know what a penis is."

They will go to his funeral at a local funeral home. They went to talk with his mom, stepdad, and new sibblings. They arecrying as in all of them. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. The funeral

Arthur and them get pireced

* * *

Arthur and them are at Rattles funeral now. He died from blood loss after his penis fell off of his body. His mom is crying. Same as his step dad and step brother and sister. They morn his death alot. Arthur and them are also sad. No one there is happy. Not at all. They know it was a painful death for him. After all his penis fell off of his body. All of his blood was drained out from where his penis was once at. It got infected and gain green set in causing his penis to fall off of his body like that.

"That is sad he died like that," said Arthur, "With his penis falling off like it did."

"It sure is," said Francine, "That is one of the worst ways a male can die of."

"The worst way," said Brain, "Loss of that organ is a bad way to die."

"I agree," said Arthur, "I don't want to die like that."

"I am sure you will die oneday," said Francine, "Of old age i hope just like we plan to do."

Arthur will oneday marry Francine and have a family together. As in have children together. They will be good looking monkeyvarks. So yes they both have full set of reproductive organs. Arthur has a prostate, testcle cords, testicles, a scrotum, and a penis it is a circumcised one. Francine has ovaries, flopian tubes, a uterus, a cervix, and a vagina. Francine did see Arthur naked once. He didn't cover them up. He didn't mind her looking at it. As in his male genitals in fact of course.

"Any reason you didn't cover that up that day?" said Francine, "After all i saw your penis and scrotum and can tell you have testicles in it by the way."

"I have no shame around you," said Arthur, "I didn't mind you looking at them."

"I think they look nice," said Francine, "Take good care of them after all."

"Why thank you," said Arthur, "And i will take good care of them."

"I want to see it again soon," said Francine, "After all you look good naked."

Arthur agreed to that. At home they went to his room and took off their clothes. Thier genitals are showing. As well as their pireced belly buttons as well as her ears. She wants Arthur to get his right ear pireced soon.

"Yes i will get it done,"said Arthur, "You also look good naked."

"You will look nice with it done," said Francine, "And yes i do look good naked."

After atime they got dressed. Next chapter Arthur gets his right ear pireced. See what happens in the next chapter.


End file.
